Skyland
' ' Difficulty - Extremely Hard Unlocked by: Defeat any boss at Canyon of Immortality Elemental Bonus: Unholy': '(+200 max HP, 40 AP & 20 DP.) Locations: 1. Angel Path Lose 1 Stamina Lose 2 Stamina & 350 HP Gain 1 Stamina Encounter: Angel Oily & Sticky Demoralized Scared & -1 Stamina Sticky Nothing Location Mastery +1 2. Cloud Generator Encounter: Clouse ﻿3. Shining Cliff Rare Trace Gain Cloud Stone Gain Sacred Stone Gain +3 Sacred Stone Mastery (700 coins) Gain Soul Gem Gain Adamantite Gain 550 Sword Coins Red Feather (1/4 Angelic Wing Collectible) White Feather (2/4 Angelic Wing Collectible) Yellow Feather (3/4 Angelic Wing Collectible) 4. Sky Prison Encounter: Blood Angel 5. Sky Falls Wet Wet & Scared Demoralized +1 Stamina 6. Pool of Angelic Feathers Rare Trace Gain 650 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain Cleanser Gain Omamori Gain Friend Hammer Location Mastery +1 7. Stairway of Cloud Encounter: Angel 8. Bridge of Descension Encounter: Angel 9. Grand Sky Avenue Lose 400hp & Burnt Lost 1 Stamina Poisoned Poisoned & Wet Rare Trace Encounter: Blood Angel 10. Training Post Gain 600 Coins Gain 2 Location Mastery Gain Soul Gem Gray Feather (4/4 Angelic Wing Collectible) 11. Pyshical Traing Ground Encounter: Valkyrie Encounter: Blood Angel ﻿ 12. Floating Rock Lose 300hp Gain 1 Location Mastery Oily & Sticky Gain Antidote Scared Scared & lose 1 stamina Sticky ﻿ 13. Mental Training Ground Gain 650 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain Cleanser ﻿ 14. Cloud Temple (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Poisoned & Wet Poisoned Lose 400hp & Burnt Nothing Stamina -1 Rare Trace ﻿ 15. Throne of Judgement Boss 1 16. Inner Sky (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Boss 2 17. Defender's Precipice (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Encounter: Angel 18. Star Gate Boss ﻿Enemies: Angel 2400hp 115xp (Quick -1 hand, can cause Fire Attacks & heals) Valkyrie 2600hp 120xp (Quick -1 hand, Causes Cursed) Clouse 1800hp 100xp (Cause Oily and Heals) Blood Angel 2800hp 125xp (Quick -1 hand, Causes Poisoned, & Deadly Poisoned) Rare Enemy: Divine Samurai 4000hp 650xp (Quick -1 hand) Loot: Musashi (pet) Gain 5000 Coins Gain Sacred Stone Gain Key Hammer Boss 1: Six Winged Angel 5500hp 375xp +85000xp for 1st kill (Quick -1 hand) Attacks: Std: ~900 Blue: Reflect ~1500 at attack Gray: ~2100 Frost damage Loot: Gain 900 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain 2 Soul Gems Gain Sacred Stone Gain Diamond Recover Hammer Legendary Chest (Angelic Halo)Sacred Stone Relic Boss 2: Divine Dragon 7000hp 500xp +100,000xp for 1st kill (Quick -1 hand) Attacks: Std: ~1200 Blue: ~2000hp, Frost Attack & causes Burnt Gray: Heal 7000hp, Demoralized Loot: Gain 1000 Coins Gain Life Force Gain Dragon Stone Gain Sacred Stone Gain Miracle Hammer Gain 2 Soul Shards Legendary Chest (Guardian Armour) ﻿Boss 3: Guardian 6500hp 550xp +105,000xp 1st kill bonus (Quick -1 hand) Attacks: Std: ~1450 Blue: Shields 1/4 damage and counteratk? Gray: Injured & Sword Durability Damage Loot: Gain 800 Coins Legendary Chest (Skyguard) legendary Chest (Hand of Invulnerability) Hyper Steel MA relic Rare Items Getting 1 to 4 star mastery of this location unlocks the following items in the adventure shop. 1-Star: Musashi Helm; Secondary - 15AP & 35DP (Samurai Set) 2-Star: Angelic Halo; Sacred Stone Relic 3-Star: Peacemaker; Accessories - 10Ap & 45Dp (Invulnerable Set) 3-Star: Musou Suit; Main Armor - 38AP & 38DP (Demonicblade Set) 4-Star: Guardian Armor; Main Armor - 0AP & 50DP (Invulnerable Set) 4-Star: Skyguard; Secondary Armor - 0AP & 50DP (Invulnerable Set) 4-Star: Hand of Invulnerability; Hyper Steel MA Relic Angel.jpg Blood Angel.jpg Clouse.jpg Valkyrie.jpg DivineSamurai.jpg 6WingAngel.jpg Divine Dragon.jpg Guardian.jpg Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure